Magical Elements
by Fire Arrow
Summary: The Hokage are on a mission to save Hogwarts from Voldemort. *Yikes*


**Magical Elements**

** **

** By: Fire Arrow**

**** Cyclone Goddess

** **

** Disclaimer: You know the drill right? **

** **

** A/N: This is a creation that was made in school but written at home by me, Fire Arrow. Cyclone goddess unfortunately has been grounded for the rest of her life from the internet (long story) and can only drop off hints and suggestions here and there over the phone because she can't come over either… she's going to hate me for writing all this on the net, hahaha. Anyways it's a Harry Potter & Flame Of Recca crossover. My first attempt at Action/Adventure, Ofcourse there will be romance (I'm hopeless) ^_^;**

** **

Ron Weasley stopped his broomstick just in time. Ginny unfortunately wasn't so lucky. She flew straight into the tree. BAM! Ron closed his eyes a little too late just in time to see his sister's broom fly away and into the pond. 

"Don't just sit there Ron! Help me up." Said Ginny sticking out a hand to her older brother. Ginny Weasley now 15 was the new chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ron the captain was the goalkeeper. All summer long he had been practicing in high hopes that this year he would win the Quidditch cup; being Ginny's first year on the team he had more of an excuse for playing Quidditch all the time.

"You ought to be more careful Ginny." He said putting out his hand to help her.

"I will but what about my broomstick?" she asked. Ron sighed and made his was to the pond. He took of his cloak and pulled up his robes. He dragged his feet along the water till his feet touched something, and then he put his hand in and grabbed the object. He wedged it out and was surprised to find a ball, a small one the size of a snitch. It had some weird figures written on it. They looked foreign. 

"Oi! Ron, what's taking you?" yelled Ginny. Ron quickly stuffed the ball into his pocket and reached down again to get Ginny's broom, which was in a very bad shape. He quickly made his way back to where Ginny was standing and made his way out. He handed her broom and grabbed his cloak. Ginny took off hers and hid her broom underneath it while Ron did the same to his. Both of them then made their way out of the forest and back to 'The Burrow'. 

As soon as they came inside three owls immediately greeted them. One was Pig, and the other two were Hogwarts owls. Ron took the letter from Pig while Ginny tore the other two off. The Hogwarts owls flew off and Ron quickly read his.

_ Hey Ron,_

_ Not seen you around all summer huh. I've already got all my books so we'll probably meet at Platform 93/4 instead. Harry wrote to me and told me that Sirius is fine. He says that Hedwig is having trouble coming to you so you'll be getting his messages from me. He says that he's taking a bus to London and going to meet you on the last weekend. He's allowed to stay there till the he has to come to school. I've got to go now. I have to review my holiday homework one last time._

_ -Hermione_

Ron grinned as he put the letter away and Ginny tossed him his Hogwarts letter. He put down his broom and went into his room for some privacy to write Hermione a letter back. He took out his quill and wrote:

_Hermione,_

_ Hello. Pity to hear that we won't be meeting pretty soon; but I'm glad to hear that Harry's all right. I haven't finished my Homework but can't be bothered. You know me right? Anyways I must go now. Bye._

_ -Ron_

He quickly tied the letter to Pig's leg and watched it fly away then made his way downstairs for dinner. He was starving.

*************

Ron lay in bed that night staring at the crystal ball. He could sense that it was magical yet he did not understand what it was. He only hoped that it wasn't a cursed object. Knowing it wasn't an ordinary muggle thing (after having taken muggle studies just to satisfy his friends) he presumed that it was a new invention. Probably some tourist dropped it. He put it on his bedside table and fell asleep.

*************

**MEANWHILE AT THE KIRISAWA RESIDENCE:**

** **

"Mom? Dad? I'm home…" cried Fuuko Kirisawa opening her door and dropping her suitcase on to the floor. She looked around the living room then fumbled for the switch. As soon as she switched on the lights she was immediately taken a back.

"SURPRISE!" yelled a whole load of people. She looked around the room, her parents, brother and sister were there; but so were her grandparents, uncles, aunts, cousins etc. they all came over and hugged her. Then they began with the questions and started asking her about the mysterious broken thing around her wrist. She pushed them all off and announced.

"Um, everyone. I brought along a friend of mine, as his apartment seems to have shut down due to a gas leak. Mind if I bring him in. I'm the only one he gets along with. It's only for a week till school starts." She said and her mom nodded.

"Sure sweetie." 

"Mom, please don't call me that in front of him" said Fuuko and her mom gave her a weird smile along with everyone else in the room. She quickly rushed outside to where Tokiya Mikagami was standing. "Well Mi-Chan? They said okay." She said. And Tokiya nodded. 

"Remember I'm only doing this because the rest forced me to." He said, "Otherwise I could have rented a room in a hotel." Fuuko rolled her eyes and watched him take his suitcase. They entered the house and Fuuko's female cousins stared at him with a dreamy look on their faces. Tokiya ignored them and made his way to her parents. 

"Hello, I hear that you're going to stay with us for a week or so." Said Fuuko's father and Tokiya nodded. He signaled for his son to help Tokiya with his suitcase and both of them soon disappeared. Fuuko rushed off to her sister and sat down next to her. Her sister Yuri was a year older than her, she didn't go to the same school as Fuuko so she didn't know Tokiya.

"So Fuuko, who's your new boy-friend?" she teased her sister. Fuuko gave her a cold yet teasing look.

"He's just a friend, and he's 17" she added making her 17 year old cousins squeal. She turned then to Mary Kirisawa her second cousin. 

"Who's that British guy over there? She asked her. Mary looked over and whispered.

"His name is Sirius Black. He's my dad's business partner." She said. 

"Oh" replied Fuuko. Tokiya came down then. He didn't want to hang out with the girls so he stood next to Fuuko's brother Mikato. Fuuko came up to him.

"So Mikagami? Missing you apartment already?" she asked him. He nodded, she sighed. "Why don't you have a coke?" she asked him he shook his head. She watched her brother Mikato turn on the stereo. Fuuko sighed. 'How embarrassing' she thought 'he must think that my family is nuts throwing a party just because I'm back.' Then she saw the British Guy walk up to her.

"Hello," he said. " I'm Sirius Black…" 

"Yeah I know, nice to meet you." She said. He smiled. 

" Nice to meet you too. Well I was wondering about that thing that you've got strapped around your arm, may I see it?" he asked and Fuuko took it off and handed it to him. He took it and examined it for a few seconds. " Hmm, I see that you've used all 5 orbs." He said, his voice dropping a few notches lower, although not enough to block Tokiya out of the conversation.

"How do you know about the Fujjin?" he asked in an equally lower voice. Sirius smiled.

"Magic." He said and smiled at his own joke **(A/N: Though I don't really think Tokiya and Fuuko understood it)**. "I know lots about your Ensui too." He said. Suddenly both of them got a weird feeling about this guy. "I could explain more later, but for now I think you should enjoy the party. Your friends should meet me at the lake in the park tomorrow night. I do believe that you have a meeting then." And with that he disappeared into the crowd. Tokiya and Fuuko looked at each other bewildered, then Fuuko reached out for the phone. She just had to call Recca & Kagerou. 

*****************

Recca, Yanagi, Domon, Fuuko, Tokiya, Karou, Kagerou & Ganko were all gathered around the lake, they had their psychic devices with them **(A/N: Well the ones who had them did)**. They were all quiet and tense. Suddenly Fuuko spotted a dog make its way to them, she gasped as it waved. Recca rubbed his eyes wondering weather he was dreaming. Nope he wasn't. It trotted up to them and said.

"Hey guys, I'm here. Please stand back." Everyone cleared away, the dog then started to take the shape of a man. Everyone stared, even Tokiya was taken aback. When the form of Sirius appeared everyone was surprised to hear Kagerou squeal with delight. She went up and hugged Sirius.

"Long time no see," she said and he smiled.

"Yeah, nice bunch of fighters you've got there. I've been watching the entire fight and was pretty amazed." He said.

"Oh dear! I never saw you. How's Harry?" she asked him. 

"He's fine, although he's the reason I need to talk to you about." He said his smile suddenly wiped off of his face. "It's Voldemort, he's getting stronger." 

"Um who's Voldemort?" asked Fuuko. Kagerou turned to her.

"He's an evil wizard, who is out to rule the world." She said. The Hokages looked at each other then all (excluding Tokiya) burst out laughing.

"That's a good one mom." Said Recca. Domon held onto Fuuko for support.

"Yeah, evil wizard… hahaha. Yeah like as if there was such a thing." He said. Kagerou looked upset and Sirius looked disappointed. Tokiya sighed.

"Miss. Shadow. I'm sorry if I'm being rude but this is sort of unbelievable… I mean it sounds like something that my sister used to tell me as a bed time story." He said. Kagerou suddenly brightened up. 

"Sirius, show them a magical trick… any you can think of." She said. Sirius looked at her and sighed.

"Okay," he said and took out his wand. He chanted some words in Latin and in no time a tree came out of the water and floated around their heads. They all stood straight and stared. Then when he threw the tree back into the water they all blinked.

"Ummm, is it a psychic device by any chance?" asked Yanagi. Sirius shook his head. 

"No," he said "It's my wand." He pointed towards a picnic table. "Let's all sit down and I'll explain." **(A/N: You'll have to read all 4 Harry Potter books to know what he said to them as they are too long to type out onto this computer.)**

***************

**AT DIAGON ALLEY:**

Harry slowly got out of the Magic Knight Bus. His suitcase with him and broom tucked under his arm. Hedwig was perched onto his shoulder and his Hogwarts letter in his other hand. He walked into the bar. The bar keeper came over.

"Hello Harry." He said "Got you're room reserved upstairs. Come on I'll show you." Harry quietly followed him. When he entered the room he sighed with relief. 

"Need anything?" asked the barkeeper.

"Yeah, if you have any old daily prophet newspapers I would really appreciate it if you would let me read them. I've had no contact with the wizarding world for ages." He said. The barkeeper nodded and with a flick of his wand he produced a bunch of newspapers on the table near by. Harry thanked him and gave him a tip. Then he lay on his bed for a few moments. He was really happy to finally be back in the wizarding world. After those restrictions that his relatives had put on him he felt like jumping out of the window. Though luckily he didn't, after all he was Dumbledore's and everyone else's only hope to fight against Voldemort. He got up and picked up the first newspaper, which was only a month old. He quickly skimmed the headlines:

**Death Eaters Found Guilty.**

All the headlines were the similar. The ministry seemed pretty busy. It looked like Dumbledore wasn't helping them at all now. The last newspaper he read thouroly. It was all he had been hearing. Just then he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Fred Wesley's grinning face in front of him.

"How are you Harry?" he said. Harry smiled and let him in.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh I came here to check out our second branch of 'The Weasley Joke Shop'." He said. "Heard you were in town so I thought I'd come up and check on you." Harry grinned.

"Ron & Ginny are coming tomorrow. Your mum isn't coming but your dad is." Harry told him.

"I know, they told me. So how's it going? Are the Dursleys giving you a hard time?" he asked him.

"They were; but now I'm free till June." He said. Fred slapped his forehead.

"Oh dear. I almost forgot. Here's a letter from Dumbledore." He said reaching into his robe and pulling out a letter. Harry took it and read it:

_Dearest Harry,_

_ I hope this letter will find you in perfect health. Everything in Hogwarts is fine, the ministry of course is pretty angry with us and are trying to find us guilty. Ofcourse they can't. I have sent Sirius to Japan to find someone to help you with your final showdown with Voldemort. They are not Magicians, but they fight using the elements of earth. Just to avoid confusion I should tell you that the captain controls fire, the sub-captain water, the only female wind, the others control earth and metal. I am confusing you aren't I! Well then you'll meet up with them hopefully in Hogwarts._

_ -Dumbledore_

Harry put the letter on his table.

"We're getting allies." He told Fred. This seemed to brighten him up.

"Really? More wizards?" he asked.

"No. Muggles who control many different elements." He sighed. Fred nodded then exclaimed after checking his wristwatch.

"I've gotta go now Harry. Bye, let's have dinner tonight downstairs at let's say 7:30 okay?" he said. Harry nodded and Fred left. Harry sighed and sat down next to where Hedwig was perched upon the mirror. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

************

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

** **

**A/N: Okay, that's it folks. 5 reviews and at least one e-mail (to Fire Arrow) and we'll put up the next part. I'm too tired at the moment to write anymore………. Zzzzz.**


End file.
